You're What?
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: Harry goes to dinner with his parents, having some news to share with them. Little did he know that they had news of their own. What will be shared at this dinner? brief mention of slash. HPDM SSOC


**A.N.: **I wrote this a few months ago and forgot to post it. Oops. For all those who are waiting for updates on my other stories, sorry that I haven't gotten to them. I haven't had the motivation really and RL is rather busy. I will try to get something posted during Thanksgiving but I won't make any promises.

* * *

><p>If you asked anyone in the Wizarding World who Severus Snape was, many would describe him as a dour, snarky man; a man who was known as a former Death Eater and spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He would be described as a person who would forever be alone and absolutely hates children.<p>

Well, that is how someone would have described him before the Final Battle, which took place three months ago. It had been three months since Harry Potter defeated the evil Lord Voldemort. It had been three months since everyone watched the Boy-Who-Kept-Living almost die in the fight to kill Voldemort. It was three months ago that everyone saw a sight they never thought they'd ever see in their life: Severus Snape crying over a body, Harry Potter's to be exact.

What many didn't know is Severus and Harry had become very close since the beginning of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Severus had noticed that Harry was thinner when he came back for his second year than when he left at the end of his first. Severus confronted Harry when he caught Harry stealing potions from him the first night back. He had seen the wounds that were all over Harry and though it took some convincing, Harry told him the full story of what happened to him during the summer. To say that Severus was not happy would be an understatement. That night, Severus promised to protect Harry and give him the life he deserved. By Christmas of that year, Severus had adopted Harry as his own and loved him like a son.

Due to exhaustion and depletion of his magical core, Harry had been unconscious for about a week. During that entire week, Severus never left his side. He had to make sure his son would be alright, despite Madam Pomfrey's assurance that he would be fine. It wasn't until Harry woke and assured his dad himself that he was fine that Severus finally left Harry's side.

The three months since then had been chaotic to say the least. The clean-up from the Battle had taken weeks, as did the rebuilding of the Castle. The Ministry had needed restructuring, which had just been completed within the past week or so. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been elected as the new Minister of Magic and was working on getting the Ministry back to the way it should be.

This brings us to today; the day before all the students would be returning to Hogwarts. Severus Snape was sitting in his office, the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, working on some last minute paperwork. He knew it was getting late and that he should probably just put off the rest of his work until tomorrow. His wife wouldn't be happy if he was late, actually, she would be furious. Tonight was the last family meal before the year would start. Harry was starting his final year of Hogwarts and therefore would not have much time for family dinners.

With a sigh, Severus decided to leave the rest of his work for the morning, knowing he would have enough time to finish it before the students arrived. He got up from his desk and walked down to his quarters in the dungeons.

He gave the password to the portrait guarding his quarters and walked in. There was no one in the living room, but from the smells coming from the kitchen he knew his wife was in there making dinner. Samantha was a half-blood, like him, and liked to do things around the house the muggle way. He didn't mind too much as Sam was a great cook.

"Smells good," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I hope so. Is everything set for the student's return tomorrow?" She leaned up and gave him a kiss when he reached her.

"Everything's ready. I just have some last minute paperwork to finish in the morning but that's it."

"Excellent. Where's Harry? He left early this morning and hasn't come back since."

"He's with Draco. Draco wanted to take him out to lunch or something like that. You know how those two are; they never want to be apart from each other more than they have to be."

Samantha laughed at her husband's statement, remembering when Harry and Draco began their relationship. Both were scared about telling their parents that they were gay. Draco was scared Lucius wouldn't like his only heir dating another male instead of a pure-blood female. The Malfoys surprised Draco when they not only did not care that their son was gay, but they were more than happy with his choice in a boyfriend. Severus and Samantha had not only known their son was gay but were more than happy with his choice in men.

"Yes, I suppose they are rather inseparable aren't they. Well I hope he gets home soon because dinner is almost done."

As if on cue, Harry came stumbling out of the Floo. Despite using the form of wizarding transportation since he had been adopted, Harry still fell every time he used the Floo.

"Hi Dad, Mum. Mhmm. Something smells good."

"Your father said the same thing when he got home." Samantha knew her boys loved her cooking, but it made her smile every time she got praised for it.

"Well, it does smell good. When can we eat? I'm starving and also have something to tell you."

"Didn't you go out with Draco? I thought he was taking you out to lunch or something."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of his lunch with Draco. They had gone out to Harry's favorite restaurant in Muggle London. It was really romantic and Harry had loved the day so much. "Well yeah but I'm hungry again."

"Dinner should be about done if you guys want to set the table."

"Sure, Mum."

Harry and Severus set the table while Sam checked on dinner. Seeing it was done, she set it on the table and sat in her seat. The three Snapes made their plates and ate, each enjoying the wonderful dinner.

"So Harry," Severus started, "you said you had something to tell us, correct?" Harry nodded. "Well your mother and I have news of our own to share. Who should go first?"

"Um…I'll go first. Dad, Mum, what I want to tell you is…well you see…I…"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Please leave a review. I wrote this for a Cliffhanger Challenge but if there is anyone who wishes for there to be one more chapter that closes this, I might consider writing it.<strong>


End file.
